Molten Freddy
Molten Freddy, also known formerly as Ennard is a molten or dismantled version of Funtime Freddy. It will attack the player through the vents if it escapes. It is the combined form of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy, with a mask bearing resemblance to Funtime Freddy's pointing that he controls the entity. Appearance Molten Freddy is an animatronic consisting mostly of wiring similar to Ennard from Sister Location, its body disfigured with protruding wires. It possesses no suit, wearing the decayed Funtime Freddy's mask with sharp teeth and blood splatters around the mouth, and a rusty brown top hat and bow. There are hanging wires that run along the body of Freddy and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. He seems to have two arms, and a torso in his jumpscare, with the rest of him being a pile of wires as seen in the alley. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics. The eyes on Molten Freddy's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which the player himself (Michael) regurgitates Ennard into the sewer. * A yellowish-orange eye belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A magenta eye belongs to Bon-Bon. * A sapphire blue eye belongs to Funtime Freddy. * A purple eye belongs to Ballora. Other Appearances * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (As Ennard.) Custom Night Molten Freddy: He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward you. You can track him on the vent monitor, and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Sounds Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Audio Trivia * Molten Freddy is salvaged on the first night. ** If you buy the Discount Ball Pit on Monday, he is replaced by Lefty's wooden sign, hinting that he is hiding IN the Discount Ball Pit. * There exists a picture of Molten Freddy sitting in an alley, which its his rare death screen which points him to be actually Ennard as it is just a mask on a tangle of wires and endoskeleton parts. * Although Molten Freddy's mask bears some resemblance to Funtime Freddy's, several things are different which it has no blush, molten brown texture instead of mauve purple, its hat doesn't have a stripe, lighter color on jaw and etc, pointing to it being a different mask. ** It's unknown where he got it. * There is a blueprint of Molten Freddy's mask which can be found in the Insanity Ending. * Molten Freddy's eye suprisingly changes color. ** Yellow for the Rare Death Screen and for it's Custom Night Icon ** Orange for Salvage attack ** Red for the Office attack *** This may be only the lightning * Kellen confirmed in a Q&A with Dawko that Molten Freddy had scrapped lines, but he cannot share them to the public currently.Dawko: Because we know there was some unused lines for Funtime Freddy, were there any for Molten Freddy? Kellen: I'll just say yes and I won't say how many. * Kellen also confirmed that he voiced Molten Freddy's lines on November 8th, 2017 Gallery Main Gameplay freakshowfreddy by zacmariozero-dbvrdiv.png|Molten Freddy in the Salvage Room. MFreddySalvageJump.gif|Molten Freddy's jumpscare in the Salvage Room. MFreddyNJump.gif|Molten Freddy's old jumpscare from the office. MoltenNewJump.gif|Molten Freddy's new jumpscare from the office. Molten Freddy.png|Molten Freddy's last frame of jumpscare in the Salvage Room. download.jpg|Ditto, but in the office. 1748.png|Molten Freddy in the alley flash. Dyulwmwq20201.png|Molten Freddy in the alley. MFreddyDeath.gif MoltenFreddyBlueprint.png|Molten Freddy's blueprint, from the insanity ending. Other FuntimeFreddyBTS.jpg|Part of Molten Freddy's waist seen in the bottom left in Funtime Freddy's BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Molten FreddyCN.png|Molten Freddy's Custom Night Icon. References Category:Animatronics Category:Salvageable Category:Characters Category:Male